1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a light-emitting apparatus and a lighting apparatus including the light-emitting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor Light-Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor devices that convert electricity into infrared light or ultraviolet light using the characteristics of compound semiconductors so as to enable transmission/reception of signals, or that are used as a light source.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors are in the spotlight as core materials of light emitting devices such as, for example, LEDs or Laser Diodes (LDs) due to physical and chemical characteristics thereof.
The LEDs or LDs do not include environmentally harmful materials such as mercury (Hg) that are used in conventional lighting appliances such as, for example, fluorescent lamps and incandescent bulbs, and thus are very eco-friendly, and have several advantages such as, for example, long lifespan and low power consumption. As such, conventional light sources are being rapidly replaced with LEDs or LDs.
The fields in which these light-emitting devices are used are becoming widening. For example, in the case where light-emitting devices are applied to a light-emitting apparatus including phosphors, excited light emitted from the light-emitting devices may be concentrated on an extremely small area occupied by the phosphors, thus causing the generation of excessive heat. Thereby, thermal quenching, which causes a considerable reduction in light output, may occur because the light conversion efficiency of the phosphors is reduced at a high temperature. Therefore, in order to prevent thermal quenching without reducing the output level of excited light, it is necessary to effectively spread and radiate heat generated in the phosphors.